


Rules of Engagement

by Alidravana



Series: Hurts Like Hell [3]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: FebuWhump2021, Gen, Imprisonment, Minor Violence, febuwhumpday3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alidravana/pseuds/Alidravana
Summary: Day 3 Prompt (Imprisonment) for FebuWhump 2021Full Metal and Trent walk into a bar....Actual violence takes place off-screen.  Enjoy!
Series: Hurts Like Hell [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140548
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Rules of Engagement

“Ow,” Full Metal exclaimed, as he felt around his black eye. He wished he could see how bad it looked in the mirror, it felt like quite the shiner.

“Well don’t touch it then, jackass,” Trent responded, rolling his eyes at his best friend. He shifted his weight on the metal bench, groaning a bit at the twinge in his ribs. 

“You okay there?” Full Metal frowned, looking at the slightly slumped position that Trent was in.

Trent nodded. “Just a couple of bruised ribs, I think.”

The two men sat there in silence, looking around the room. Luckily, it appeared to be a fairly quiet night as they had this holding cell to themselves. The one next to them held the handful of bikers that had been on the other side of the bar fight.

“So, who should we call to bail us out of here?” Trent finally voiced the question they were both thinking.

“Not Blackburn or Jason,” Full Metal quickly replied. Calling your boss or team lead to bail you out of jail in the middle of the night is not the best idea.

“Or Ray,” Trent added. It wasn’t Ray’s reaction he was worried about, it was Naima’s. He wasn’t going to call Ray this late and risk waking up the kids.

“I don’t think Sonny is the best idea either, we’re likely to never hear the end of it.” Full Metal said, thinking about how loud and whiny Bravo 3 can be. “What about Brock?”

Trent nodded. Brock was an excellent idea. He was quiet, rarely gossiped at all. Full Metal could do his silent, intimidating glare, and nothing would be said about this embarrassing incident, ever ever again. So Trent motioned to the police officer and made the call to Brock. 

XXXXX

When Brock arrived at the police station to bail out Full Metal and Trent, the police officers at the front couldn’t help but relay the whole story to him. So when Brock entered the holding area with an officer and took in the bikers who were in the cell next to his teammates, he completely lost it. He was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes.

Trent had failed to inform him that the motorcycle gang that they tangled with was an all-female gang. 

Full Metal stretched to his full height when they were let out of the cell, attempting his glare on Brock. But it was a lost cause, because Brock laughed all the way out of the station and all of the way back to their respective vehicles that were still parked at the bar. He finally stopped chuckling at the end of the ride to say that he wouldn’t tell the rest of the team, at least not until he had to. “Just think of what would happen if Sonny hears that you two got beat up by a bunch of women,” Brock said, wiping the tears out of his eyes. “So remember that, the next time you want to make a crack about me watching soccer,” Brock grinned, and waved as he headed home.

“Next time, we try calling Clay,” Trent said after Brock’s car had disappeared and it was just him and Full Metal. Full Metal nodded and hopped into his truck. He still couldn’t believe his glare didn’t work on Bravo 5. He was going to have to work on that.


End file.
